The Last Dance
by srgeman
Summary: Roddy Green was a hopeless waif when he went to bed one night in June. When he woke up the next morning, he was the last human alive. Aided by his pokemon Ieago, Bocco, and Sian, he must figure out what killed the human race, and find who killed them.
1. The Last Human

**The Last Human**

My name Roderick Green, and I have some truly bizarre dreams. All of my life I had had bizarre dreams, and usually I could remember them completely. This one though was beyond a shadow of a doubt one of the bizarrest dreams I had ever had.

I was in a king sized bed, much larger then the twin sized piece of crap I sleapt in. The bed was just kind of floating in darkness, no idea where I actually was. I was fully dressed, and actualy wearing ski-pants along with my winter coat. Their were two women in the room with me, one on the bed attempting to give me a blow job. The other was standing beside me, wearing a buisness suit, pokeball ear rings, and holding a clip board. She was making little marks on the board.

"Uh, could you tell me what's going on?" I asked. The first woman, who I couldn't see, only sort of glimpse, didn't look up. The other woman made a tisk-tisk noise.

"Talking out of turn, that's ten points" She said.

"Ten points?!" I cried "What the frick are you talking about? Are you honestly grading me?" She sighed again, and began to scribble on the clip board. "Err, not that I mind being graded"

"We believe you in you Roddy" A new voice called out.

"We'll be with you all the way" I looked past the clip board woman, to see Bocco and Ieago staring at me. Now before I tell you about them, let me tell you a little bit about my life.

I had been legally emancipated at 16, over seven years ago. In that time, I had held over seventy different jobs, occupations, careers, or what ever crap term you want to use. Pokemon trainer had been one of the shortest ones, it fit in the three week stretch between janitor and unlicensed bar tender.

Bocco and Ieago were the only pokemon I had managed to catch, and they still lived with me. Bocco was a Scyther who I had never seen attack anything, and Ieago was a male Gardevoir. Bocco had two foam fingers one, except since she didn't have fingers, they were more like foam blade cozies. Ieago was just sitting and staring at me with that disturbing one-eyed stare.

"You've taken your focus off of your task" The woman said. Suddenly, I could smell something. Up until that point I could only see every one in the room, and hear them in my head. I hadn't been able to smell anything though.

I could smell smoke. It seemed out of place, if you could believe that anything was out of place in this dream. I began to cough heavily.

"Guys, do you smell that?"

"You can do it Roddy"

"Talking again Mr. Green? How many times do I have to get on you about that."

"Guys!" Now I felt like I was being smothered. Suddenly every one went quiet, and started to get dim.

WHAM! It was at that moment I tumbled out of bed and slammed my head on the floor. Slowly I pushed my self up, rubbing my head slowly.

"Crapballs" I mumbled, cracking my eyes open. The light from the outside stabbed me in the brain. I stopped for a moment and rubbed my head. "Let's try this again" I opened my eyes slowly, and took an inventory of my room. Crappy carpeting here since WWI? Check. Ceiling with asbestos, and orange walls with peeling lead paint? Check. Ratty bed for you, and even rattier twin bed for Bocco and Ieago? Check. Smell of smoke, nope that's unusual.

The smoke was only faint, and I couldn't see any of it. Once you smell the slightest hint of smoke, you have to sneak it out. I kicked my covers all the way off, and headed out.

The smell lead me out of my apartment, and right across the hall to Ms. Kotrokas, a 90 year old woman who was scared of her DVD player. I immediately began to bang on the door.

"Ms. Kotrokas? It's Roddy, from across the hall. I smelled smoke and" I could see it pouring out from under the door. "And I think you may be on fire so I'm coming in" Ms. Kotrokas never kept her door locked, her hope being someone would break in and kill her. I pulled open the door to see her sitting on her rocking chair in her living room. Ms. K was completely ablaze, a large tower of fire having consumed the chair and beginning to consume the carpeting. "Awe crud"

I ran to the fire extinguisher in the hall, kept behind a thing of glass. It came with a little metal stick so you could break it in case of an emergency. "I think this qualifies" I grabbed the extinguisher and galloped back to Ms. K's apartment. I pointed the nozzle at the fire, and tried to squirt.

Nothing. The metal pin was out of the extinguisher, it should have been working. I banged the thing against the door way, only to have it let out a spurt. "Finally" I aimed, and sprayed the fire. It took the entire extinguisher, but Ms. K was finally put out.

"Ski?" I looked over at Ms. K's Skitty, whose name escapes me. It was staring at the burned up corpse of it's owner.

"I think we both knew that smoking would kill her" I said, "Never like this though. Better call the police" I should have been curious as to why nobody other then me had come out to see what was going on, but I wasn't.

Ms. K's phone was in the shape of a Skitty, one of the things that lead me to believe this woman had some serious problems. I picked it up and began dialing without listening to the dile tone. I stopped though when I didn't hear any noise from pressing the buttons.

"Hello?" I put the phone down and picked it up again. No dial tone, no noise what so ever. Completely dead. "Of course, Ms. K dies so the phone follows suit" I put it down, and headed out of the apartment, the stupid Skitty following behind me. I walked to the apartment to the immediate left of Ms. K's, and started pounding.

"This is Roddy from across the hall" I yelled, "It's an emergency, I need to borrow your cellphone" No response. "Seriously, big emergency, we've got a dead woman here!" Nothing. "I'm not leaving jerk!" I grabbed the knob, and tried to force the door open.

Well the door cracked open after I forced it, and a pale hand fell out. "That's not a very good sign is it?" I tried pushing on the door, forcing it further open, but it felt like I was pushing against a bag of meat. In a way, I really was. I eventually got it open, and with a loud thud, a pale body hit the ground. It was a balding man with square glasses, wearing an ugly neon green track suit. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was half open. Their was a line of dried blood on the side of his face, coming from his mouth.

I should have been freaked out. I really should have, except I wasn't scared. I wasn't surprised, or horrified, just cold. I was very cold, as if someone had dropped a block of ice into my stomach.

_It's obviously just a delayed reaction, you're going to_

I threw up. Huh, felt something that time.

I bent down to the track-suit man, to get a look at him. His eyes were milky, but they scared me. They kept looking at me, making my skin crawl. I moved his glasses up, and closed the eyes, before continuing to explore the apartment.

"Did a doily throw up in here?" I mumbled, as I stepped over the track suit man. Their were doilies on every thing, on the over stuffed couch, on the table, on the TV, on the window seal, even on the floor of the cage of their Chatot. That last one was hanging in the corner, sound asleep. What ever had killed this man had been quiet enough not to wake the bird. I chose not to disturb it, and moved onto the bed room.

The bed room was stiflingly hot, and considering it was mid June, just standing in the room was nearly unbearable. Their was a woman in the bed, and it didn't take a genius to realize she was dead. Her chest wasn't moving, though I hoped it was because of the multiple blankets she was wearing. I tip-toed to the other side of the room, to see her.

"Ski?" The Skitty from Ms. K's place was still following me. She now looked up at me, inquisitive as to what was going on. The woman in the beds face said it all. Her hair was limp, her eyes half open, and the area around her mouth stained with blood.

"Ga-ga-yaga" For some reason, this dead body hit me like a sledge hammer to the chest, causing me to turn tail and run. I made it to the living room, before my leg got caught on the dead man's leg, and I slammed against the ground. "Son of a" I was now laying on a dead man. "GAH!" I leapt up, and practically flew out of the room, followed by the Skitty.

"Hello? Help me!" I shrieked, running down the hall and pounding on doors. "Somebody please help me! It's an emergency, I need help! Yaaaaaahhhhh" I collapsed against the wall at the end of the hall. No one came out of a door, no one was curious about the screaming man. "Why would they be, they're dead?" Skitty crawled into my lap, and began mewing. "T-they're all dead aren't t-they? Fuck, sorry Momma (My mother told me never to curse, had to apologize to her every time I did), they're all dead. I-I don't....GAH"

I don't know how long I sat there, a few minutes, a year, time no longer mattered. Eventually though I stood up, and some how I got back to my apartment. I sort of maneuvered my body, but I don't know how. Bocco and Ieago were still asleep in the roll away bed I bought them (figured it had to be nicer then a freaking ball). When I walked in, Bocco finally perked her head up.

"Scy?" I smiled at her, but she knew something was wrong. She saw it in my eyes, my empty and hopeless eyes.

"They're dead" I said, "Every freaking person in my building is dead. I don't know why, or how, and it doesn't matter! They're all freaking dead!" I walked over to my window, and rolled up the blinds, to get a good look outside.

I had an apartment on the fifth floor of a building for the retired and the hopeless. I'm still not sure which category I fit into. It gave me a great view of main street in Mesa City, my wonderful and cherished city. I liked having the view usually, but today it was horrifying.

People, dead people every where. Bikes overturned, cars crashed against buildings and poles, body's laying in the street. The only living thing I saw were a pair of Growlithe, who were running down the street. Every so often one of them would stop and bark franticly, before running again.

I giggled at the sight, and the fell to the ground. I kept giggling, unable to keep my self from laughing stupidly

_It's finally happened, I've finally gone insane._

Ieago and Bocco came over to the window, one on each side of me. Ieago placed his hand against the glass.

"Gar Gardevoir Gar" He said.

"Ther Scyther" Bocco responded. Ieago jumped back from the window, and faced Bocco. Ieago's eye was filled with surprise that even I could see.

"Devoir!?" Ieago shook his head rapidly.

"Scy!" Bocco retorted. She began pointing her blades, at me, then at the two of them. "Scyther Scy!"

"Gar" Ieago began to rub his head, and sighed. "Devoir" I picked up a tone of concession in his voice, but I didn't know why. Sadly, I was about to find out.

Ieago looked down at me. I waved. Ieago's eyes glowed blue.

"Uh, guys what's" Energy shot out of his eyes, and hit me in the forehead. I felt Ieago inside of me, probing my mind, doing...things. Not sure what things, but they scared me none the less.

Suddenly the beams stopped, and my head snapped back. "Ow! Why in the heck did you do that?" I asked, rubbing my sore forehead. "Don't know what you did, but I've got a head ache that feels like it's going to split my head open"

"We do not have time for you head ache Roddy" Ieago said. I froze in mid-rub, slowly looking up at the two of them. "I have the ability to detect human life over five hundred miles away, Roddy. In over five hundred miles in every direction, you're the only human alive"


	2. The Empty Planet

**AN: **This is probably the weakest chapter in my story, written purely for plot progression

Thank you Cyrus the Maverick, Caldazar Atreides, MineralRabbit, GalacticFTW, Lady of DarkFire, Sanablades, ben11, Amethyst Turtle, Shadow-Aura-Knight, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Delux489, and Lady of DarkFire for reviewing

**Empty Planet**

"Y-you're talking! How are? How are you talking? How?" I yelled. Ieago bent down and looked me in the eyes, giving me a rare glimpse of both his eyes at once.

"I used my abilities to modify the language center of your mind, letting you understand pokemon" Ieago said to me, "It'll be necessary, trust me on that"

"Modify? You can modify my mind?"

"Six billion people are dead" Ieago said, "And you're focusing on being able to understand me. What is wrong with this picture?" I giggled nervously.

_Get it together Roddy, you're loosing it. It's to many sleepless nights, to many nights re-reading Order of the Stick and watching Samurai Pizza Cats. I need a good nap, and when I wake up the human race will be alive again! Best of all, Ieago and Bocco wont be talking to me._

"Having some trouble with this aren't you?" Bocco asked, in an unusually high-pitched voice. Bocco jumped in front of me, and held out a blade. "I know we've already met, but you've never met me beyond a superficial level. I'm Bocco!"

"Bo, he can't shake your blade" Ieago said.

"Why not?"

"Well, mostly you would cut his hand to shreds if you didn't cut it off!"

"Picky picky" Bocco said, sitting down on the bed and crossing her blades. "So Roddy, how are you doing as the last survivor of the human race?" I drew my gaze at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Imagine you were the last Scyther on earth, how would you feel!?" I cried. Bocco thought about it.

"Special" Bocco said.

"Don't worry Bo, you are special" Ieago said. I was sitting here, the last human on earth, able to understand my pokemon, and I realized they're both morons. I stood up, face completely void of emotion.

"I have to go"

"We're not done yet" Ieago said, "We need to begin searching for other humans, see if I possibly made a mistake. We have to plan for the future"

"You plan" I said, walking out the door of my bed room "I'm going to go find a bar, and drink all the booze they'll never need. Then I plan on" I stumbled over something small, fluffy, and pink. My head hit the ground for maybe the tenth time today, cracking my head. "Frick!" What I hid tripped on jumped on my back, and on my head, looking down on me. Ms. K's stupid Skitty, it followed me to my apartment. Why not.

"Watch where your walking fool!" The Skitty said in a cheerful voice, smiling as she did. "If you do not, I'll cut your throat and lick the blood!" My eye's bulged out about as far as they possibly could without completely popping out. "I take it by your reaction, you are overwhelmed by my ferocity and toughness! I am Sian, warrior-master of death!"

"Uh, hi?" Sian tilted her head. "Hi Ms. Sian?"

"Much better Roderick, last of the humans! I heard you and your comrades talking, you will need protection!"

"Yeah, I won't need it because I'm never leaving this room" I said, standing up. I made if back to my bed, and collapsed.

"What happened to going to a bar and drinking all of the booze?" Bocco asked.

"I'm the last human alive"

"For five hundred miles" Ieago stated.

"I can't be the last human alive" I said to the ceiling. "The last human has to be brave, intelligent, able to recreate the human race! I'm not brave"

"Oh no, you're a huge coward" Bocco said.

"I'm not smart!"

"Nope, you're a moron in every since of the word"

"What am I going to do?" I cried out.

"You can get drunk, and wallow in self pity" Bocco said. "Or of course, you could start looking for other humans"

"Ieago said"

"I said their are none for five hundred miles in every direction" Ieago said, "It's a big world. Their are eight continents and a lot of ocean. Not only that, but I can't scan deep into the ground, if someone were in an underground bunker" I sat up.

"Stay still Roderick!" Sian cried.

"Benny!" I exclaimed, "Sweet Christ why didn't I think of it, Uncle Benny"

"Whose that Roddy?" Bocco asked.

"Benny was my uncle" I said, "Real survivalist nut job. He lives in a bomb shelter in Potric Forrest. He's convinced that the US or the Koreans, or maybe just God himself is going to bomb the crap out of all of us, and he decided to be prepared"

"I remember you telling us about him" Ieago said, "Didn't you say he kept an attack Mamoswine that he fed only freshly slaughtered meat, had over three hundred guns, and the forest around his bunker were rigged with traps?"

"Can you believe after Mama died, they said he wasn't a suitable guardian?" I exclaimed.

"Positively stunning" Bocco said.

"I need no guns to defend my self!" Sian cried loudly. Seriously, every sentence out of her mouth was shouted at the top of her tiny lungs.

"Can you call him?" Ieago asked. My smiled dropped.

"Nope, can't do that. Benny doesn't does believe in phones, e-mail, or hardcover books printed after 1990. The only way would be to drive out and find him, supposing I remember where he lives"

"Good" Ieago said, "We'll leave in a few days"

"A few days! I wanna leave now" I whined. Admittedly not the most mature thing to do, but I was sort of still in denial of being the last human alive, so don't blame me.

"First we need to discuss a few things" Ieago said, "Such as, what happened to the other humans?" Everyone in the room groaned.

"Yeah, we do" I said, "But do we have to think about it right now?"

"Yes we have to think about it right now" Ieago said. "Why did you survive Roddy? What are your theories?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, I got lucky"

"I find it hard to believe that you're the only person in this entire building and city who got lucky" Ieago said. "Do you have any sort of genetic abnormalities? Any bizarre medical conditions in your family?"

"I dunno" I said, "Haven't been to the doctor in about five years"

"How can you not go to the doctor?" Ieago asked, surprised. "Now that I think about it, you also haven't been to the dentist in the entire time we've known you Roddy"

"Yeah, those things require money" I stated, "Something that, until recently, I did not possess. Also, all of the dentists in the world can go fuck themselves, sorry Mama. Anyways, I think it's a bio weapon"

"I've got one problem with that" Ieago said. "All of the humans died in one night, within hours of each other! Possibly at once. What biological weapon works that fast?"

"I dunno, a good one?" Ieago sighed.

"I need to go see the body next door" He said, "Bocco come with me, Roddy, stay here"

"Eh-hem!" Sian said. Ieago looked up at her, still on my head.

"And you are?"

"Sian! Toughest pokemon alive, and new body guard for Roderick" Bocco laughed, while Ieago stifled an urge to grab the Skitty.

"Alright, uh, Sian, guard the apartment and Roddy, unless you need to see the body again"

"No thanks, I've seen it! It was hot!" Sian proclaimed. The two of them left, leaving me on my bed with Sian. "So tell me Roddy, had you ever seen a dead body?"

"Nope, and I would like to never see another one after today" I stated, "But let's face it, that isn't possible"

"Well no matter what, I will stand by your side, kicking the ass of all who try to harm you!"

"Why do you want to protect me?" I asked.

"Got nothing better to do" Sian said cheerfully. About that time, Ieago and Bocco returned to my bedroom.

"We looked at the body of the man next door to you" Ieago said. "I used my minds eye to scan his insides. The man died of nothing" I looked at Ieago.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

"Not a freaking thing killed the man" Bocco said, "I even had to cut the bastard open because Ieago didn't trust his mental powers"

"I know how a human body works" Ieago said, "I know how most bodies for most species work. That man died of nothing, all of his parts are in perfect condition, and I have no idea where the blood that came out of his mouth came from. It didn't kill him though. If it weren't for the fact that hours without oxygen have turned his brain to pulp, I would think he was asleep"

"No bio weapon would do that" I mumbled. Bocco suddenly laughed a wicked cackle. We all turned and looked at her.

"I know something that would do that" Her eyes glinted as she smiled. "A legendary"

* * *

"A legendary? You honestly think a legendary did this?" I asked. It was eight hours later, the sun had set, and we were on the roof of my building, eating canned spaghetti (one of two foods in my apartment). A fire was going in the center of us, I had started it by burning all of my bank bills and notices. Sian was still with us, despite the three of us trying to make it clear we did not want her here.

"If you think about it, it's the only thing that makes sense" Bocco said, "A legendary could kill every human on the planet, without actually leaving behind a sign as to why they're all dead. It wouldn't explain why they left you alive though"

"Or why they did it at all" Ieago said, "The legendaries rarely take part in the affairs of humans, we all know that"

"I didn't!" I said.

"Quiet Roddy" Bocco said, "Grown ups are talking"

"The only ones who I could think would do this are Giratina, Mew, Arceus, and possibly that bizarre clone of Mew. Those three are the strongest legendaries, and have the power, but I don't see them doing it. Why would they hate humans?"

Below us, many other pokemon had gathered, from all around the city. They sat in front of a huge bonfire, made of I don't know what. They were singing a song, but I couldn't understand them. I had a pair of binoculars I owned from my brief period as a guide at a national wild life park, and was currently using them to look down at the crowd. Many of them were crying, or looked confused by the events. A few though were smiling and laughing.

"What are they saying?" I asked.

"I can't tell" Bocco said, "Their all singing at once"

"Their singing for the departed" Ieago said, "I can feel their pain and anguish. It hurts me"

"I feel not pain!" Sian cried, "Only the warm air through my fur, and the heat of the flames, the feeling of being alive!"

"What now?" I asked. "We're going to need a car to get to Benny, seeing as I don't have one I guess I can borrow one. None of the people here will be missing them"

"We're going to have to leave at night" Ieago said, "When no one is watching"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's best if the other pokemon don't know you're alive" He said, "At least for now. Not all of them were sad the humans died, their were several that were happy"

"You think they might try to kill me?" I asked.

"I don't know what" Ieago said, "Panic does-

_ATTENTION!_

A voice was screaming in my head, all of our heads, interrupting Ieago. We all looked around for the source of it, but we were still alone on the top of the building.

"Was that voice in my head?" I asked, "Did you hear it to?"

_ATTENTION ALL POKEMON IN MESA CITY, THE GLORIOUS LORD CHELIOS HAS ARRIVED ON MAIN STREET._

As we watched, the fire was put out by a large rock thrown on top of it. The rock smashed and went a hundred directions, spraying the crowd. Then, as if emerging out of nothing, three pokemon walked through the crowd.

The leader was a Tyranitar, whose left eye had a single diagonal scar over it. The Tyranitar was smiling as it walked, and stopped in the center of the crowd. It, or I think he, was followed by a Sceptile to his left, and an Alakazam to his right. The Sceptile showed no emotion at all, while the Alakazam I couldn't get a read on. I noticed it's spoons were bent though. The Tyranitar looked around, before addressing the crowd.

"Greetings fellow Pokemon" The Tyranitar said to the crowd, "I hope my assistant Straggon did not scare you, it was not my intention to scare you, and it was not his, correct Straggon?" The Alakazam, Straggon, did not nod or even move. If I did not know any better, I would have assumed he was asleep. "My name is Chelios, these are my assistants Straggon, and Vega" The Sceptile, Vega finally nodded. This thing was as stiff as a board, a perfect counterpart to Straggon. "We have come to help you"

A murmur went out through the circle of pokemon, eyes on all three of them. From my position on the roof, I could see most of the pokemon utterly enraptured by these three, though I wasn't sure why. Suddenly a Camerupt moved out of the crowd, over to the three.

"Help us? What could you do to help us? In fact, why did you call us out here?" The Tyranitar smiled a knowing smile, a bit like the one you would see on a televangilist.

"I called you out here, because I need you to know about us. We've come" He said, "Because we know why all of the humans on earth are dead"


	3. The Coming of The Gods

**AN: **I know what you're thinking, why did I update this before ALNM? Well I was going to update ALNM on Thursday, and this yesterday. Then I got food poisoning.

Thank you Dragonluvr1993, Lady of DarkFire, frontier399, Deluxe489, AmethystTurtle, Shadow-Aura-Knight, Felix the Eeveetrainer, pikachuhunter1, and GalacticFTW for reviewing.

**The Coming of the Gods**

It was a beautiful day on the island with no name, a place you could only find if you had already been there. It was the home of Mewtwo, once homicidal, now just irritated clone of Mew. Irritated largely because he kept being visited by the original.

"Why always a spoon?" Mew asked it's very irritated clone. Mewtwo sighed, and continued to ignore the pink annoyance. He had his ball fingers focused on a large spoon in front of him. His energy was channeled through it, and was being used to stack smooth stones on top of one another.

_It's not a spoon, you know it's not a spoon, it's a mental construct_

"Well mentally construct something else" Mew whined, "You don't even have to stack rocks! You could stack ice cream!" As soon as the feline had said that, the smooth stones had become scoops of vanilla ice cream.

_...You will never understand how much I loath you. Why are you here anyways? Don't you have anywhere else to be?_

"Nope, Arceus and the others told me to go count to infinity, I got bored with that, so I decided to come see you"

_Don't you find it strange that, despite being one of the three supreme legendaries, with power over creation, the others frequently send you on long missions, far away from home, for months at a time?_

"I dunno" Mew said, "Do you ever find it ironic that you're stronger then me, and have a gender"

_Please be quiet_

"But despite this, they didn't perfect the cloning process when they created you"

_I am well aware_

"So you've got so much power that you're body can't control it all"

_The irony is not lost on me_

"And the only way you can use your power is by channeling it through mental spoons?" Mewtwo paused, and considered hitting the pink annoyance with his spoon. Suddenly, Mew's head jerked up. "I'm being called. It must be an emergency, they're calling all of the legendaries"

_The fact that they want you there proves it's an emergency_

"I wonder what the emergency is?" Mew giggled, "It must be big"

_Every human on the planet is dead_ Mewtwo stated.

"Wha?! They're all dead? You knew and didn't tell me?"

_It wasn't my problem_ Mew vanished in a flash of pink energy. _What I fear though, is that it soon may be_. With that, the clone went back to stacking rocks on ice cream.

* * *

I looked at Bocco and Ieago, whose faces were both frozen in confusion. Ieago was trying to figure out what Chelios was talking about, while Bocco was still in shock by the three of them.

"You have been betrayed my fellow pokemon" Chelios called out, "By the legendaries you have praised. They have done this to you, they have killed the humans"

"How can you prove it?" A voice in the crowd asked.

"I can not, but Straggon, my spiritual and psychic advisor can" Chelios, still grinning, turned to his spiritual advisor. "Take it away"

"Thank you sir" Straggon said, stepping foreword. His eyes connected with the large crowd, they were dark. Why were they dark?

"Augh!" Ieago fell to his knees, grabbing his head.

"Ieago, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, fine" He said, "I scanned the Alakazam mind, or at least tried to. It's not a difficult task, I've done over 200 mind scans in my life"

"Couldn't do it this time?" Bocco asked. Ieago shook his head.

"It felt like a sledge hammer hitting me in the head, more psychic energy then I've ever felt in my entire life. The amounts I sensed were unheard of, outside of the supreme legendaries. Their is something...curious about that Alakazam. I can't get a read on his intentions. He is strong though, very strong"

"Lord Chelios speaks the truth" Straggon said, "The legendaries are responsible. You see, in the early hours of this day, the supreme legendaries launched an attack on the earth. Their motivations I do not yet understand, but they used their considerable power to kill every human on the planet"

"What proof do you have?"

"The best kind" Straggon said, "Energy residue. As you know, all living creatures have an energy force"

"Is this true?" I asked Ieago. He nodded slowly.

"It's called, uh, aura. Psychic-types can see it, but not well, it takes a lot of energy. If you want information on aura, you talk to a Lucario" Ieago frowned. "I spend my days practicing my abilities so I can see aura"

"That's what you spend your days doing?" Bocco asked, "Dude, you need to get laid"

"The residue of the legendaries is so strong, that it lingers for days" Straggon continued. "I have seen it, using most of my energy to do so. It coats the buildings, the roads, but the bodies of the humans most of all! The legendaries have removed the humans from the planet! That is the only reason their energy residue could be thickest on the humans! It came from an attack"

"Why would they do this?" Another voice asked.

"I have a reason for that" Chelios said, stepping up beside the psychic-type. "The humans as you know, have been over stepping their boundaries. Yesterday, groups and societies existed for the soul purpose of capturing legendaries. We believe that the legendaries began to fear the humans. With the creation of the "'Master Ball'", the humans had the tools necessary to capture the legendaries. They killed the humans out of fear"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ieago said.

"The Tyranitar is a genius" I said.

"We should listen to everything he has to say" Bocco said.

"Sian will shed the blood of all who oppose lord Chelios! Sian is I" Sian proclaimed. Ieago gave the three of us a look.

"...Okay guys, I'm just going to scan your minds, hope you don't mind" Ieago said, as his eyes began to glow blue. "Yep, it's the Alakazam. He's willing you guys"

"The legendaries will begin to patrol the world, looking for any remaining humans" Chelios said, "They will even appear in this city. If you allow us, we will capture them for you. We are the strongest of our kind, we can fight them to a draw and drain their energy. You can then punish them how you see fit"

"Okay guys" Ieago said, holding up his arms, "This is going to hurt, but it'll be for your own good" He squeezed his digits together.

Pressure, pressure in my head and around my head, compressing my head to the size of a raisin. I hadn't felt pain since my time as a construction worker, when I was hit in the head with a steel bar (don't remember much after that). My brain felt like it was oozing out of my nose, out of my eye sockets. Every thing was swirling in bright swirls, despite it being night. I opened my mouth, but my throat had clenched shut.

"Jesus! Why did you do that?" I cried, my throat having unclenched.

"Sorry about that" Ieago, "They were willing you. Not mind control really, just pushing you to agree with them"

"Shit! I feel like I've been fucked in the eye socket with an Aggron horn" Bocco snarled. We looked over at her.

"Uh, okay. Well anyways, I needed to snap you guys out of it. While you weren't under mind control per say, since you still had free will, you were being pushed into agreeing with Chelios" Ieago looked down at them. "If you were ever in doubt about them being up to something, you've got to be certain now. Straggon, the Alakazam did this"

"Psychic types can will people into doing what they want?" I asked, "Can they control minds?"

"They can control one mind with a lot of energy, and will a few people also with a lot of energy, I could do that" Ieago looked down at the crowd, "But a crowd this large? You'd have to be an absolute master of your abilities, and even then I don't know it would be possible"

"I think you did to good of a job on Sian" Bocco said, pointing a blade at the Skitty who was on her back. "She's out cold" Sian was pawing at the air, all of her claws extended.

"Yeah, uh, it was an accident?" Ieago asked/stated, trying desperately to stifle a smile.

"You shouldn't have done that" Bocco said, "I was starting to enjoy the little psycho" She leaned on the ledge of the building, and looked down at the three in the center of the crowd. "Evil or not, the Sceptile is cute, if quiet. I'd bang him"

"Why is it everything with you comes down to sex?" Ieago asked, "Why are you always horny?"

"I have six ovaries, always horny, comes with being an insect. You get used to it" Bocco said. She frowned. "The Sceptile is missing the seeds on its back"

"What?" I moved over to where she was pointing. She was right, on it's back were six lumps of dark green skin. No seeds though, they had been removed.

"We will be here same time tomorrow" Chelios said, "We will expect you to have made your decision by then. Until then, good day my fellow pokemon" With that, the three of them turned and slunk away from the crowd. I tried to follow them, but I blinked, and they had vanished.

* * *

Straggon teleported the three eighty feet up, onto the top of a building on main street, giving them a good view of the crowd. As soon as they were gone, Chelios turned to Straggon.

"How did I do master? Did I do good, pretending to be our leader?" Straggon looked down at his feet, pausing. His fist began to glow white. "...Sir?" Straggon slammed his fist into Chelios face, crunch the Tyranitar's muzzle.

"Does that answer your question?" Straggon asked.

"I thought he did a fine job" Vega said for the first time, "It doesn't matter. They believe him to be our leader, not you"

"He could have done better" Straggon said, "He didn't capture the brilliance that is me good enough"

"I doubt a million geniuses working a million years could capture your brilliance" Vega murmured, "Let's get out of here"

"Good suggestion Vega, I have the perfect base of operations selected for us" With that, the three vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

We went down to my apartment, after putting out the fire of bills. I went right to my bed, slumped down, and picked up my copy of Y the Last Man (fitting book, all things considered). Ieago stood in the doorway and tapped his leg in irritation. Sighing, I looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"We need to leave, tonight" Ieago said.

"No we don't, we can leave later, or maybe not at all. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe Benny's dead, and the only thing I should be doing is getting hammered" I went back to my book, which suddenly began to glow blue. It then flew out of my head, and hit the ceiling, before an empty duffel bag hit me in the face.

"Pack for the trip" Ieago said, "This city is no longer safe with that Alakazam. I don't trust the three of them, they just happened to show up the day every human dies? Why did they show up here? Where did they come from? What do they want? I'm not going to wait to find out. Get packed, make sure you have an extra change of clothing"

"For what reason?" I asked, "If you're the last human alive, isn't bringing a change of clothing kind of like rearranging deck chairs on the Titanic?" Ieago though was lost in his own head.

"We need to leave tonight" He mumbled, "I assume you can get us a vehicle?"

"Oh yeah" I said, grinning. "I've got a vehicle for us"

* * *

"This was once the office of the mayor of Mesa city" Straggon said, as the three of them reappeared. The office was a typical politician office, with a wooden desk, a winged back chair, and two rotting corpses. The mayor, whose half nude body lay on top of the corpse of his secretary. Straggon held out his left hand, and destroyed the corpses with a concentrated blast of psychic energy. "I think it's fitting for our base of operations" Straggon sat down in the chair, and sighed. "Foot stool, where are you?"

"Right here lord Straggon" Chelios said, getting down on all fours. He maneuvered himself over, and Straggon set his feet on his back.

"Must you demean him like that?" Vega asked.

"He enjoys it" Straggon said, "Right Chelios?"

"Yes master"

"Besides, we have bigger things to think about" Straggon said, "When giving our speech, I was able to pick up on the psychic pre-residue of Mew" Straggon grinned, Vega shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"So Mew will be the first supreme to appear. It's irrelevant which one is first. We will capture them all"

"I will" Straggon said.

"...Yes, you" Vega said quietly. Straggon laughed at the nervous tone in his friends voice. He reached his hand over to the little bowl of candy on the desk, pulled out a piece, and plopped it in his mouth.

"Delicious. You don't have to worry my friend, I wont betray you" He took another piece of candy. "The two of us escaped that hell, no longer pokemon, but superior beings. We will make the world, without humans. With all pokemon now like us. Just as soon as Giratina, Arceus, and Mew belong to me, then we will begin" Vega nodded slowly.

"It's going to be a glorious new world" He whispered.

* * *

"I borrowed the keys for this van from Jerry the pervert" I said, "He was one of the few people in the building I knew, even then only because he and I kept getting our mail mixed up. It's large enough for us to travel in"

It was an hour later, and we were in the parking garage across the street from my building. I didn't exactly own a car, I owned a crumpled piece of shit that was currently rusting in a scrap yard. I knew about Jerry the perverts van, and had even gotten to drive it a few times. I got to use it under the condition I didn't tell the police I had caught him one time having sex with a sixteen year old boy.

"It will have to do" Ieago said, climbing in the back as I held the door open for the three of them. "We will have to travel by night. This land doesn't have many dark-type pokemon, so we shouldn't run into much trouble. How long will it take us to arrive at your uncle's house, er, bunker?"

"Potric forest is always away, I'd say three days of driving? Then I'd have to remember where the fricking thing is"

"We will need a guard during the day when we sleep"

"Sian will guard us all!" Sian exclaimed, "I am the strongest of the attack-Skitty! All living things shall fall under my claws" Bocco had made sure to bring Sian with us, if for no other reason then her own personal amusement.

"How about you leave guard duty to the insect with blades for hands Sian the mighty" Bocco said, clearly enjoying the Skitty.

"...Maybe! You will be on trial guard duty! Sian will be watching your every move! By Sian, I mean me!"

"Good for you" Bocco said, leaning against the side of the van and going to sleep. Sian jumped over the seat and onto my bag of supplies.

"Come on Benny" I mumbled, starting the van, "Please be alive" I pulled the van out, and drove off, into the silent night.


	4. The Power of Creation

**AN: **I decided to update this today, and ALNM tomorrow. Thank you Darkamber8828, Sanablades, Almund, TerraMichelle101, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Nikolai Riuyoh, QueenRambler, Amethyst Turtle, pikachuhunter1, Lady of DarkFire, and Shadow-Aura-Knight for reviewing.

**The Power of Creation**

_In Blackest Day_

_In Brightest Night_

_Beware your Fears __Made into Light_

_Let Those Who Try To Stop What's Right_

_Burn like His Power_

_Sinestros Might_

_-Sinestro Corps Oath_

Starlet City lay on the east coast of the continent, and like all of the other cities, all the humans in it were dead. Unlike Mesa City though, a passenger jet had been passing over the city at the time.

"Get back to work" Nata order to the large group of Machamp, who were throwing rubble out of the way, "We need to get this city back to live able conditions for the pokemon here"

"Can we spend one day mourning our dead friends?" One of the Machamp asked.

"Do you want me to call Straggon back?" That got them moving again.

Nata was a Pidgeot who had been put in charge of Starlet city by Straggon. At the moment Nata's group of Machamp Straggon had wrangled for him were excavated a pile of rubble from a few collapsed buildings. Nata was perched on the burnt out shell of the jet that had crashed and burned.

Nata was a Pidgeot with an ego, an endless greed, and an inflated head. Straggon was a mystery to him. Straggon was the strongest Alakazam he had ever seen, Nata strongly suspected him of orchestrating the death of the humans. It didn't matter to Nata one way or the other. All he cared about was the reward Straggon promised him if Nata found anything interesting in the remains of the city.

"Nata?" One of them called out, "Lord Nata? I found something!"

"Of course you did" Nata sighed. He flapped up and over to where the Machamp was pointing. "All right. What did you" Nata paused, his eyes going wide.

The Machamp had pulled away enough rubble to create a large hole. Inside the hole though was...

"...Straggon will need to see this"

* * *

"I think I'll build a fortress in Siberia" Straggon said, "When this whole mess is over. I'll make it out of solid crystal, it'll be my winter home"

"Why on earth would you want to live in Siberia in the winter?" Vega asked.

"Why the hell not?" Straggon asked, "It's not like temperature effects either of us. Besides, it would a strategic fortress. Only the strongest ice types would be able to reach"

Three days after having arrived in the city, and Mew had yet to appear. He would arrive today though, Straggon knew it. Mew's pre-energy residue was stronger today then it had been before, both Straggon and Vega could see it.

"Some fire-types could reach you" Vega said, "Besides, why would it matter where you hid yourself, you'll be the strongest being alive" Straggon laughed.

"That I will my dear Vega" Straggon said, "That I will"

"How long until Mew arrives" Chelios whined, "I'm bored"

"Quit complaining fool" Straggon said, zapping him with a blast of psychic energy. Chelios was tossed, weightlessly, into the brick chimney of the building the three currently stood on. He hit the chimney hard, causing it to collapse on top of him.

"Stop that" Vega snarled. He turned to the piles of bricks, and lifted them off with his own mental abilities.

"You don't often use your psychic abilities" Straggon said, "Isn't it a waste to use them on such a worthless pile of living rock?" Vega ignored him, and helped the Tyranitar up.

"You okay?" Vega asked. Chelios nodded, then sat down, nursing a cut on his head.

"Meh, your to uptight" Straggon said, "Take a load off, we've got a few hours to wait" A Masterball floated in front of Straggon, one of three he possessed. "Soon everything will be just fine"

_

* * *

_

The Earth was shaking, it could break up at any minute. The ground was undulating, rolling like water rather then dirt and rock. Glass showered from above them, onto me. I was knocked out of the way by a green blur, as a large chunk of concrete smashed into the ground.

_Armageddon had arrived._

_My lips moved, but no noise came out. I couldn't speak, or scream, I could barely move. I couldn't breath, for their was no air to breathe. It was a vacuums, sucking us all dry._

_FAILSAFE_

_The ground was splitting down the middle, under my feet. I rolled to the left as it rose straight up. A light pole fell and smashed into the ground, glass scattering everywhere._

_FAILSAFE_

_"Vega!" I screamed, pushing my self up. My legs felt like they were made of dough, but I managed to start running, sure I wouldn't be able to start again if I stopped. "Where is Vega?"_

_Suddenly a bright light consumed me. I felt my flesh pull off of my bones, my eyes burn out. I screamed and screamed, and..._

"Now Sian!" I screamed, this time in agony, as my skin was peeled off by very fast and very sharp claws. I jumped up, grabbing my raw face.

"Mother of God" I moaned, pulling my hands down. Sian, Ieago, and Bocco were staring me in the face, very concerned. "Hi guys, what's wrong?"

"You were screaming bloody murder" Bocco said, "It sounded like you were getting butt fucked by a rail road spike"

"...Thanks for that disturbing image" I said, "I was, uh, having a nightmare. It was nothing, now that I think about it, I don't really remember much about it"

"Sian helped wake you up, and Sian is I!" Sian happily proclaimed. I grinned, and scratched her behind the ears.

"Sun's setting" I said, "Guess it's time to go" I pulled my self into the drivers seat, as Bocco pulled into a ball and fell asleep. Ieago pulled into the passengers seat beside me, and Sian pulled into his lap.

We had pulled the van behind some trees, parked off of a back road. All of the major highways and interstates were blocked by broken down cars and trucks, no way we could travel by them. The more obscure roads were virtually empty, making our only worry the occasionally dark-type.

"It wasn't just a nightmare" Ieago said, "What did you see?" I pulled back onto the road, and flipped the lights on. "What scared you so much? I couldn't stand near you because of how much fear comes from you"

"You couldn't stand near me?" I asked.

"Ralts and their line survive off of emotions" Ieago said, "We communicate with them, and require them to keep us sane. My own name is an emotion"

"Really, what is" Ieago began to glow, and suddenly I knew it was hopeless. Everything was hopeless, pointless. Why should I even go on living? What was the point of it all? "...Crap"

"That is my name, without words" Ieago said, "I'd rather not talk about it"

"Well let's talk about something" I said, "We've been driving for two nights already, it's been three days since the human race died, I need stimulation!"

"You've been a virtual shut in for as long as we've known you!" Ieago pointed out, "The only human contact you ever had was when you decided to get a new career as a writer, or artist, or fruit vendor, or professional safe cracker! By the way, you're not a good safe cracker if you manage to get yourself locked inside one"

"You know" I said, "Let's be silent for just a little while longer"

* * *

"And then I temporarily changed history so the Roman empire never fell, because I'm such a dick" Celebi said, "And then I change it back because you threatened to make me hang out with Mew"

"Okay, you're still a green asswipe" Arceus said, "But you definitely didn't wipe out the humans. Jirachi, what did you" A loud snoring came from the living metal star, all three of its eyes closed. "Wake up!" Darkrai grabbed onto one of Jirachi's tags, and pulled hard.

"Yowwy!" Jirachi shot up, all three of its eyes open at once, causing all of the legendaries to grimace.

"Why did you put an eye on his belly?" Arceus asked.

"I dunno" Mew giggled. Arceus grumbled something, and turned to the wish maker.

"J, we need to know every thing you did this week, word for word. It is of the utmost importance" Jirachi shrugged.

"Well I slept, slept some more, slept, took a trip around the world and granted a wish to kill all the humans, then I slept"

"You did what?!" They shouted.

"Killed all the humans, granted that one when I was over Mesa city on the 8th continent, gotta admit that was a weird...wish" Jirachi's eye lids drooped, and he fell asleep.

"So what now?" Ho-Oh asked.

"You all return to your respective homes" Arceus said, "Mew, Griatina, and will travel to Mesa city using out security protocol. Mew, you will travel their immediately, and should nothing go wrong, I will be along in a week"

"Alright, alright, I'm going" Mew said, vanishing in a bright flash of light, followed by all legendaries, except Giratina and Arceus.

"...So, wanna play cards?"

* * *

"When Lord Straggon sees this he's going to reward me so much" Nata said, as he took off from Starlet city. Clutched in his talons was a large white sack. "I'll get my own continent, my own slaves, a blow job, what ever I want!" He giggled psychotically. "Sure is heavy though"

"I'm just saying, I still miss people" I said to Ieago, "It doesn't matter if I didn't interact with them, I still miss them, I'm alone"

"You're only friends were us, and people on the internet" Ieago said, "You were uncomfortable with others. You were afraid"  
"I was not!"

"You were afraid to interact with other for fear you would embers yourself, or end up emotionally hurt, or who knows what else. I don't understand why the death of all of the other humans would suddenly make you miss them, it's not logical"

"I thought your people were people of emotion" I said flatly.

"My people are" Ieago said, "I myself am a being of thought. More like and Alakazam then a Gardevoir. I don't understand humans well, I don't claim to, despite much observation. I do understand you however, and I know when you're being false with me"

"Okay" I said, "Would you believe I miss the humans because they run the power company? It's been several days since I used my DVD player, I'm going through AbFab withdrawal"

"You can not go through Absolutely Fabulous withdrawal" Ieago said flatly.

"Yes you can! I haven't heard one of their jokes in three days, haven't seen an episode, I can barely remember what Patsy looked like!"

"She looked like Joanna Lumley" Ieago said. "And you're exaggerating"

"Okay, maybe I am" I said, "But I need something, I'm going insane. I feel like a prisoner! Before I was shutting myself off from the rest of the world by my own choice, now theirs nothing I can do to avoid it"

"I'd make a comment about not knowing what you've got till it's gone" Ieago said, "But I think you've been hit over the head by this info"

"Thanks" I said. "It's just, I dunno"

* * *

"Damn it, would you stop squirming!" Nata cried, "You're making it very hard for me to fly!" The white sack was trying desperately to escape, squirming and fighting against Nata. "You're going to love Straggon, real visionary. I'm sorry about what he'll do to you, but you'll like him none the less. Also, you'll"

Bang! A hole appeared in the sack as a bullet pierced it, and struck Nata in the wing. "Son of a bitch!" His talons loosened, and the sack fell to the earth.

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do" I cried, "Every day has become a struggle. I just wish I wasn't the last human alive"

WHAM! The sound of something huge striking the top of the van caused me to screech to a stop. Bocco shot up, as did Sian, and we all asked the question in unison.

"What the hell was that?" We cried. I threw open my door, as Ieago tossed the other two open. On top of the van was a white sack, with a smoking hole in it. I picked up the heavy sack, and laid it on the ground. Ieago, Bocco, and Sian stared over my shoulder as I opened it.

Inside was a woman, Asian ethnicity, about my side, in a torn cop uniform, clutching a smoking gun. In that instant, my world shattered for the second time in three days.

* * *

Mesa cities Main Street was deserted, when the wind began to blow. Electricity began to shoot out, as a pink ball of energy appeared, Mew emerging from it.

"Alright, city doesn't look that bad" A building collapsed in front of Mew, sending bricks and dirt flying every where. About forty corpuses dropped in a pile in front of the psychic. "I can fix that! I can fix anything! I'm quirky!" Mew floated past the destruction, looking for any sign of life, when...

"Greetings Mew" Mew flipped around, to see an Alakazam behind him. Straggon grinned, one of his hands behind his back, flipping his Masterball around his fingers. "I'm glad to see you here. As you can tell, this city has gone to hell"

"Yeah I know, I'm trying to find out who did it" Mew paused. "Have we met before?"

"I'm the one who did it" Straggon said, "I made the wish" The Masterball floated out of Straggons hand, and silently behind Mew.

"It was you!" Mew said, "Why did you do that?"

"To get you here" Straggon snarled. "The world is a screwed up place. I'm going to fix it, and you're going to help"

"If you think I'm going to help you" Mew said, "You're more crazy then I am!"

"Really?" Straggon cried, "I don't think you have any choice!" The Masterball shot out, and hit Mew in the back. It captured the feline in a bright flash, before Mew could do anything to fight back. The Masterball shook once, twice, then clicked shut. Straggon walked over to it, and grinned.

"The power of creation" He mumbled, "In the palm of my hand" Straggon opened his mouth, and dropped the Masterball in. He swallowed it in one gulp.

The jolt of power was astonishing, lifting Straggon off of the ground. This was it, it was, oh God, oh God, oh God. Straggon pointed his fist, and fired a beam of energy. Out of the thin air sprung a block of steel, which fell and clanged against the ground.

_I did it _Straggon thought, _I converted energy into matter. I now have the power of creation. Just one step closer to finally achieving my lives goal, to finally becoming master of all existence._


	5. The Last Daughter of Earth

**AN:** I will update SOASN...in January. For now though I decided to update the story that only I want to see finnished. Thank you yomaster, Moriko no Hikari, J Whitnee, Plainwinds, Rainstorm-Mosspath, Lightning-Alchemist-Rini, Sanablades, Lady of DarkFire, Shadow-Aura-Knight, Amethyst Turtle, TerraMichelle101, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Roggamer22, and Nikolia Riuyoh for reviewing.

**The Last Daughter of Earth**

_My original is missing_

Mewtwo's snapped up as he realized he could no longer feel Mew anywhere on earth. The two of them were permanently connected by a psychic bond, he should have been able to feel the pink feline, to know where Mew was.

_I feel nothing though. He's no where on Earth as far as I can tell_ Mewtwo stood up and looked up at the sky _Someone has to be blocking it, Mew is an immortal, he can't die. _

* * *

I've only been truly shocked twice, once when I was hit by a car and dead for one and a half minutes, and when my mother died. I would about rather relive both of those in a row then experience what I felt when I saw that girl.

She was out cold, bruised, bloody, in a torn up cop uniform. Her bottom lip was cut, and her left was black as ink. In her hand was a black hand gun, finger resting on the trigger.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Another human for Sian, who is I, to protect?" I gingerly touched her shoulder.

Instantly the woman's eye's shot open, and she swung her gun around, so it was pointed between my eyes. My heart stopped beating, and my mouth dried out.

"W-who the fuck are you?" The woman stammered. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Why are you cursing!" I said, "Y-you're fine! I-I can't, oh God" I had to blink back tears, only to have the woman pistol whip me in the face. "Okay, that hurt" I hit the dirt, blood pooling around my face, and the woman took off.

She made it across the road, and was headed into the weeds and sparse trees when Bocco appeared in front of her.

"This won't end well" I mumbled, as Ieago fixed my cut with his healing power.

"You know" Bocco said, "You shouldn't run, we're being nice and you're being a bitch" The woman fired, and as quick as a whip, Bocco's blades were out. A tree beside Bocco exploded as the bullet hit it.

"How did you deflect that bullet?"

"I'm awesome"

"Of course" The woman screamed, tried to turn and run, but Bocco pulled up behind her and placed a blade to her neck. "You know, I like to think of Roddy as my hatchling. When you tried to hurt him, it was like hurting me. Do that again, and I'll collect your fucking head" She then licked the face of the woman, who didn't get a word of it.

Bocco marched the woman back to Ieago, Sian, and myself. She looked upset and confused by the whole ordeal, her eyes shifting nervously between the four of us.

"What do you want from me?" She growled.

"I'll tell you, just give me the gun"

"You will get this gun" She said, "When you take it from me" I shrugged.

"If you insist, Ieago?"

"I don't mind" Ieago's head glowed for one second, and then gun began to glow. Before the woman could react, the gun was ripped out of her hands, and flew up into the sky. "I have set the guns course to be the dark side of the moon"

"I wanted the gun, we could have used it, and you sent it to the moon?" I asked, "You really get that kind of range?"

"Aaaaaaauuuuuhhhhh!" The woman screamed at last. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Oh God! What the fuck is happening?"

"Good question" I said. "Ieago, unlock her mind" Ieago turned to me.

"Roddy, we do not need to unlock her mind, allowing her to hear our speech is irrelevant to our mission"

"Mission? My mission was to find another human. Not why everyone is dead, just another human. Guess what, found one! Now I demand you unlock her mind"

"Roddy, I must again protest"

"Dually noted. Now as your trainer, I am ordering you to unlock her mind" Ieago sighed, before nodding. Now the woman's head began to glow, her eyes went dim for just one second before bouncing back.

"W-What was that?" The woman asked. I sighed.

"Bocco, let her go" Bocco growled something, and pulled her blade away. The woman remained tense though. I smiled. "Look, I'd love to tell you, but it won't have the same impact if I tell you. Ieago, you explain" Ieago sighed. The woman slowly turned her head to the Gardevoir.

"First of all, let me apologize in advance for"

"Aaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh"

"....The trauma this will surely cause you" Ieago sighed, and closed the woman's mouth with his mind. Her eyes remained wide, but now all the sound was muffled. "Now, I am afraid I can not allow you to interrupt me. I will allow you to speak once I have finished my story. I can see in your mind what has happened to you over the last few days, so you are not aware of the current state of the world"

"What happened to her?" I asked, "I just wanted you to say why we were traveling, and see what she knew"

"You may ask her when I am done!" Ieago growled. "Now ma'am, in the last few days the world changed drastically with the death of seemingly every human on the planet"

* * *

"I feel immortal" Straggon said to himself as the power flowed through him. "I feel, incredible!" He looked up at the sky, smiling to himself. "Sun, stop. Moon, stop" As if on cue, all energy on earth froze, all of time stopping instantly. "Yes. The powers of one who exists beyond time now belong to me. Sadly, I am not yet all powerful. Their are still two who can oppose me"

Straggon took to the sky, floating above the city. He flew above it, above all of the still figures. The city resembled some sort of perverted wax-works, living pokemon frozen among dead humans. Straggon paused in mid-air.

"I declare myself king of the earth. As such, I need a throne" Without delay, an elaborate golden chair appeared behind Straggon, allowing him to sit down. It was specially designed so if anyone other then him sat in it, all of the blood in their body would shoot out of any open orifice.

"The next one will show up in seven days" Straggon said to himself. "The energy signature will appear in four. That leaves me with time to ask myself things like...what should I make my new crown out of?" He giggled. "I won't need to, they will make my crown for me. My new race!" Straggon laughed.

"First humans, then pokemon. I will erase them all, then I will replace the sun in the sky. They will worship me as the new God, my children. My universe, my everything" He laughed again.

* * *

"The human race is dead" The woman whispered. Ieago had finished his story, and was now letting her mull over the information.

"I know this is a lot to deal with" I said to her. "But, as hard as it is to believe, it is a true story"

"I can't, I can't, I-I-I" She buried her head in her hands. "I'm a trained police officer, what the fuck am I doing? Why is everything so fucked up?"

"I can't explain it" I said. "Other then...because it is?" I sat down beside her. "I know it's a little late to be asking that, but why were you in a bag?"

"I don't know" The woman said. "I was sitting in my car, in the parking garage of my building. I was...going to go out for awhile" The smell of scotch on her breath told me a different story. "Anyways, suddenly things started shaking, and my garage collapsed on me! My car got pinned under rubble and other cars, I got stuck inside of it. Luckily, I had a case of water in my car, so I sustained my self for two days. Then I passed out, don't remember much more after that"

"Jeez" I said, "I'm sorry. What happened to make it collapse?"

"No idea, other then really shoddy workmanship" She said. "I don't know. I was stuck, I thought I was going to die in there. Suddenly, I'm flying through the air, then pokemon are talking to me, the human race is dead, and my gun is on the moon!"

"Life is a bitch, you get used to it" Bocco said.

"Your gun is no match for the lethal blades of death wielded by Sian!" Sian chirped happily. Sian was again on my head, apparently deciding that was the best place to rain death from above.

"You and me, we're not going to get along" The woman said. "Are we?"

"That depends, can you withstand the power of fifteen pounds of Skitty? I will crush your skull!" I had begun to suspect Sian had been dropped on her skull.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. "This entire time, you've been told my name, my pokemons names, but I don't know your name" The woman smiled. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out two items, a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Terra" She pulled one out and lit up. "My name is Terra, detective third class Starlet City police department. I was on medical leave, recently returned from a funeral, spent the rest of the day drinking myself into an oblivion in my car. I was about to head out to get some more booze, only to see my parking garage collapse"

That sucks" I said, "I woke up to see my next-door neighbor engulfed in flames, because she died with a cigarette in her mouth, so can you put that out"

"Ask again, and I'll put it out on you"

"Do that, and I'll remove an eye" Bocco said. She stood beside me, leaning against the van. Bocco didn't seem to like Terra, Ieago didn't seem to have any concern at all. Par for the course I guess.

"Tell me something Roddy" Terra took a long drag, "Who are you? What I mean is, why did you survive the death of the human race?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Seriously, you're talking to someone whose greatest accomplishment was beating Culex"

"Who?"

"The strongest boss from Super Mario RPG, the greatest game of all time!" I said, having a fanboy moment. Terra shrugged.

"I prefer Gradius" She took another drag. "I'd love to tell you I deserved to be here, but I was a detective for four weeks before the world ended. When I was a patrol women I...Oh shit, Viper"

"Viper?" I asked, "Whose Viper?"

"My Arcanine" She moaned, "Crap, I've got to go get him. You see, when I was a patrol woman I had a Growlithe as a partner. Well, when I was made the assistant of a superior, the first step in getting your detectives shield, you give up your Growlithe. Thing was, Viper was to be retired anyways, so I adopted him. He's in my apartment"

"Your apartment that collapsed" I said.

"It didn't collapse" Terra said, "At least, I don't think it did. All I know is my parking garage collapsed. Look, where are you headed?"

"The mountains" I said, "More specifically, the town of Krakov. My uncle's compound is set up near it. I wanted to see if he was alive"

"Starlet is on the way" Terra said. "You can take me through there"

"I must protest" Ieago said, "This is not part of the mission. It is imperative that we continue onward to the mountain without delay" Bocco kicked Ieago in the shin. "Gah!"

"She's trying to rescue a fellow pokemon you robot" Bocco said, "We can make a stop for that" Ieago shook his head rapidly.

"It would not be in our best interest"

"Then it's a good thing I'm here to tell you you're wrong" I smiled softly, watching the two of them.

"I shouldn't believe you" Terra said suddenly. "I should say that everyone is still alive, and the human race isn't circling the bowl, except I can now here pokemon talking, and we've been sitting on the side of this road for so long the sun is setting and not a single car has passed. I guess I kind of have to believe you"

"Either that or their is pot in those cigarettes, which is forcing you to believe me" I said, causing a small giggle.

"Heh, my life is over and I'm one the side of the road with a human waste of skin and three pokemon who are nuts" I would have argued over the waste of skin comment, but I'm afraid I agreed. "I want to go with you, not just to Starlet city, but until the long and bitter end" She took a drag, "Besides, where else am I going to go?"

* * *

We sat there for a little longer, I shared some can goods I had taken from my building with Terra, but we left as soon as the sun touched down. I hadn't slept in a while, but I wasn't tired. I was almost jittery with energy.

"Terra is hurting" Ieago said. He sat beside me in the front seat, while the others lay in the back of the van. "She has something on her mind, that I am not able to see"

"I thought you could"

"I brushed over her mind. If she is hiding something though, I would have to use extreme force to pry the information out. This was not necessary"

"But she can be trusted?" I asked. Ieago paused.

"Why does that concern you?" I shrugged.

"I dunno, she survives the massacre, I figure something must be up. Of course, she could be thinking the same thing about me"

"She thinks you are a moron" Ieago said, "And suspects you of being half Mankey"

"...Great" I sighed. "I think she's hot, but she might shoot my dick off if I said something like that. Ieago, you ever been attracted to someone?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand"

"I dunno, haven't you ever wanted to find a nice, female Gardevoir?"

"A mate? Yes, I have wished for one in the past. Sadly, Gardevoir primarily look for Gallade to mate with, not male Gardevoir"

"Sorry about that" I mumbled.

"I hold no ill will" Not another word was said, and we continued to drive through the darkness.


End file.
